Agonie
by Maladin
Summary: Un petit voyage dans l'esprit tortueux d'Azula.


**Ceci est la traduction française de **_**Agony**_**.**

**Avatar : le dernier maître de l'air appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et Nickelodeon.**

**N.B. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant la supériorité linguistique de l'Anglais. Les verbes **_**feel**_** et **_**care**_** m'ont donné les plus grand tracas lors de la traduction.**

Tu me hais, cher frère, je le sais très bien. But tu n'as pas idée à quel point mon coeur brûle de haine et de jalousie chaque fois que je te vois.

Père disait que j'étais née chanceuse tandis que tu étais chanceux d'être né. Comme il se trompait. Tu ne le réaliseras peut-être jamais, Zuzu, mais tu es né bien plus chanceux que moi. Tu pouvais te permettre de paraître faible, d'être faible alors que moins que la perfection m'était interdit, puisque nommée d'après notre grand-père sans peur. Tu étais environné de parents aimants, la seule compagnie que j'avais était celle d'instructeurs sans pitié. Tu étais étouffé d'amour, quelque chose que je ne peux qu'imaginer.

Cousin Lu Ten ne jouait qu'avec toi. Quand il était au palais, vous passiez des heures à parler ensemble, quant à moi, il ne m'adressait guère la parole. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le faisait seulement parce que son père voulait qu'il soit poli. Je suis si contente qu'il ait péri à Ba Sing Se. Quel dommage que notre oncle survécut. Il ne m'a jamais adressé plus qu'un regard, si regard il daignait m'adresser. Ma présence était éclipsée par la tienne, et les quelques fois où tu n'étais pas là, il me remarquait à peine. Je me souviens des cadeaux qu'il nous avait envoyé, tu reçus cette superbe dague, symbole de la reddition d'un général, et je reçus une 'nouvelle amie', une stupide poupée. Je suis surprise qu'il se soit rappelé de moi, mais il a probablement juste pris la chose la plus proche avant de me l'envoyer.

Mère, chère mère… Elle n'avait d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour toi. Elle se précipitait à ton côté à ta moindre blessure, mais restait inconsciente à tout ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je me rappelle l'époque où nous dormions dans la même chambre. Elle venait chaque nuit pour nous chanter des berceuses, mais elles n'étaient destinées qu'à toi et à toi seul. Je l'ai réalisé quand on nous a séparé, lorsque qu'elle ne venait que pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit et ensuite je l'entendais chanter dans ta chambre. Elle a sûrement chasse tes cauchemars de cette façon, alors que dans mes rêves elle m'abandonnait, pour n'avoir plus que toi à élever. Et tu me riais à la figure alors que je la priais de revenir.

Et elle est en effet partie, la nuit où grand-père s'éteignit. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Un prodige de la maîtrise du feu ne pleure pas, pas plus qu'une princesse de la plus puissant nation du monde. Je n'ai pas pleuré, peu importe à quel point je le voulais.

J'aurais pu, peut-être, te pardonner pour tout l'amour que tu t'accaparais si tu m'avais aimé comme un frère et une sœur devraient s'aimer. Mais tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu étais toujours avec mère, c'était si difficile de te faire jouer avec moi. Comme tout le monde, tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi. Et quand tu me remarquais, tu n'avais que du dédain pour moi. Et mère me grondait afin que je sois plus gentille avec toi. Quand je l'étais, tu ne le remarquais jamais, cela ne m'a rien apporté. Tu ne me remarquais que lorsque j'étais cruelle. Au moins, j'attirais ton attention de cette manière, même si ce n'était que du mépris.

Cependant, un jour tu commenças à plus me remarquer. À m'observer, même. Quand je fus révélée comme prodige. Mais ce n'était pas l'attention que je voulais. Tu étais jaloux de mes talents, toi qui avais l'amour de mère, notre oncle et notre cousin. Tu ne réaliseras jamais à quel point tu es chanceux. Sans ma maîtrise du feu, père ne se serait jamais intéressé à moi. Tu es quelque chose en dépit de tes faiblesses, je ne suis rien sans ma maîtrise. Père te brûla et te bannit car tu étais un échec. Il m'aurait tuée ou abandonnée, comme mère le fit, si je n'étais pas le prodige que je suis.

Et puis, tu me rejoignis lors du jour fatidique où nous avons conquîmes Ba Sing Se. J'étais enchantée, je pensais que j'étais finalement importante à tes yeux, que tu m'avais rejoins pour moi. Mais non. Si je n'avais pas mentionné ton honneur retrouvé, tu n'aurais jamais pensé à me rejoindre. Je te hais, Zuko. Mai et même Ty Lee, j'en suis certaine, t'aiment plus que moi. Je ne serais pas surprise si elles m'abandonnaient pour se joindre à toi.

Je te hais plus que tout, Zuzu, mais je ne te tuerais pas. Ce ne serait pas assez cruel comparé à l'agonie solitaire que j'ai vécu parce que tu est né, et, autant que je ne veux pas l'admettre, tu me manquerais. Donc, je te ferai payer. Mère disparut, Lu Ten périt, mais notre oncle Iroh est toujours vivant. Je le ferai souffrir devant toi, mais je te prouverais que j'ai bien un cœur et je te laisserais l'achever pour sa torture cesse. Quand bien même, ce ne sera rien comparé à la souffrance que je ressentis chaque fois qu'on te préférais à moi.

Mais cela ne s'arrêtera pas là. J'aurais ce que tu m'as refusé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cher Zuzu, tu m'aimeras, après m'avoir négligé pour si longtemps. Notre oncle ne m'aimera jamais, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, mais je veux que mon frère m'aime. Je veux savoir comment on se sent quand on est important pour quelqu'un…


End file.
